The invention concerns an apparatus for filling a container with a liquid intended, in particular, for consumption, wherein a vertical tube with correlated valve is insertable into the container that is open at the top during the filling process, and wherein through the lower opening of this tube the liquid can be supplied to the container.
The filling apparatus according to the invention is in particular intended and conceived for cylindrical containers that have in comparison to the diameter of the container a very large opening. This means that the diameter of the opening is within the range of magnitude of the diameter of the container. In particular, the apparatus according to the invention is intended for filling cans or so-called wide-neck bottles.
For filling a container with a liquid intended, in particular, for consumption, in particular beverages, the liquid is supplied to the container e.g. by means of a supply tube. The problem in this context is that the liquid is exposed to ambient air or other gas with the result of undesirable gas release, gas exchange or gas introduction.
Based on this, the object of the invention is therefore to develop an apparatus for filling a container with a liquid intended, in particular, for consumption without the liquid coming into contact with an ambient gas, in particular, ambient air.